


The Course Of True Love Never Did Run Smooth

by star_named_andy



Series: Shakespeare Does a Funny Thing [11]
Category: The Hobbit (1977), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, BardXThranduil, Barduil - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Sexy Times, thranduilxbard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_named_andy/pseuds/star_named_andy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed to make too much sense: he could be blocking his home life from Bard in every way and only be sporadically in contact with him while he was there because he was spending time with someone else and he was drinking to forget all about Bard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Course Of True Love Never Did Run Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of its characters or content. I also make no claims to owning any of William Shakespeare's work.)

The only sound in the hotel room was the shuffling of Bard’s clothes as he dressed and the water from the shower running in the bathroom. Thranduil had extended an invitation to his boyfriend to join him in the shower, but Bard rejected it as kindly as possible, saying he was exhausted and wanted to go right to sleep. Bard wondered if Thranduil could sense his unsettlement, but it seemed that he hadn’t, or he was at least choosing not to recognize it. If Thranduil held any doubts about Bard’s claim, he ignored it.

Bard sat on the bed alone in the dim light, awake and shaken by everything that had transpired that day. As he let it all sink in, pieces of his memory came floating into his current train of thought and assembled to make one big picture, as if they were pieces from a puzzle that Bard didn’t even know he had. Things were starting to come together now: Thranduil’s all too frequent alcohol consumption, his brushing off of subjects regarding his home life and family, his refusal to let Bard meet his parents and visit his home, the mysterious anecdote about his father, the brash behavior, and the vague comments. They all _meant_ _something_ ; Bard knew that much, but what it all meant he didn’t know. The image these pieces were trying to make wasn’t complete and it was hardly visible, meaning that more information was required to unveil whatever truth Thranduil was harboring. Bard had ignored it all for too long, but now the pile of odd evidence that something was wrong was too tall to ignore. His gut feeling that he _wasn’t_ overanalyzing was tugging at him desperately.

All of this had come to him through mere observation; how was he supposed to find out what was really going on? Thranduil was never one to be comfortably open…ever. He did one of two things when it came to expressing himself: he slighted the topic and avoided it completely or he only said very few words and stopped cold when he could not go on any longer. It took forever for the blonde to come around and expel some of his feelings before he deemed he’d had enough of expressing himself and closed himself up. If Bard ever tried to press for more, Thranduil disregarded his attempts or cut him off in an obvious, discomforted manner.

Bard couldn’t stand the idea of offending Thranduil or having him be angry with him, so he’d kept silent about the little things that bothered him that he felt he could deal with, like Thranduil being stubborn when it came to openness. Now, staying quiet wasn’t an option, no. Some people could let such things slide, but not Bard. How could he, with how big his heart he was and how so much of that heart was devoted to Thranduil?

He took in a deep breath and nodded to himself determinedly, forcing himself to smile. He would set things right no matter what. If Thranduil would be upset with him for it, so be it, but that time would pass. Their love was strong and his efforts would be well worth it in the end if it meant Thranduil could be happier. He laid on his side with a sigh and tried to wait up for Thranduil to remerge, but his tiredness dragged his head to the pillow, pulled his eyes closed and lured him into a slumber.

He was roused as he felt fingers running through his hair and gently tracing his scalp. He rolled over and was graced with the vision that was Thranduil above him when he opened his eyes. He gave a lazy smile as he stretched his arms.

“Is it morning already?” he asked and Thranduil shook his head, his hair still wet, and a soft laughter hummed in his chest.

“No, baby. It’s still night. Go back to sleep.”

“Come here,” Bard beckoned, opening his arms to make a space for Thranduil.

Thranduil tucked his legs under the sheets, scooted close to the brunette so their bodies touched, and situated his head on Bard’s chest. Bard curled his arm around Thranduil and rubbed his hand along his arm absently.

“I love you more than anything.” He sighed contently and Thranduil’s words slipped away as he fell back asleep.

It had been three days now since Thranduil went home yet again; parting from each other was always unpleasant and they always lingered longer than they meant to, giving each other one goodbye kiss after another before Thranduil took off. Bard would be lying if he said he didn’t ever consider following Thranduil to ease his own mind, but he never did so. Talking would be the way Bard would find his way further into Thranduil’s heart, not sneaking around.

Thranduil’s contact with Bard was never consistent when he was home, but Bard just assumed and _hoped_ that it was because he was busy with his family or friends. What else would he be doing other than that that Bard would worry about?

He was laying on his bed, his head hanging off the end as he stared at the wall and let all the blood rush to his head. Now that he’d been away from Thranduil, it was impossible not to think about him every second of every day. His urge to know what was going on beyond Bard’s perception was incessant, like someone was scratching at his brain and his heart all day and night, reminding him to worry about his beloved.

Why was Thranduil’s contact sparse? Why was he always getting drunk at home? Why was it never okay to talk about his family? Why could Bard not meet his parents?

The questions ran through his mind constantly and it aggravated him to no end, seeing as he had no way of getting the answers right then. He would not try to have such a conversation with Thranduil through messaging or a phone call; they needed to be face to face so Thranduil would have no choice but to eventually crack and be honest about what was troubling him. Next time, he kept telling himself…next time Thranduil visited, he would finally ask all of those burning questions.

For now he had to wait. He tried to distract him with projects, visiting neighbors, friends and family, and going to the archery shooting range, but nothing seemed to ever soothe him completely. Love was a fulltime commitment and that much was evident.

The night should have been peaceful, but Bard was too anxious to feel its tranquility. The house was still, his parents asleep. He cursed himself and his boredom, knowing he should have taken Bilbo’s offer earlier that morning to go visit him in Hobbiton for the day. He feared he’d be too sidetracked with thoughts of Thranduil to give Bilbo all of his attention. Besides that, his friend had a wicked way of detecting when things in Bard’s life were off kilter and getting him to spill it all, meaning he would end up talking it all out and he didn’t feel like doing so; he just wanted everything to be clear and resolved.

Restless, Bard closed his laptop, set it aside, and rose from his chair in the living room. He slipped on a light jacket and grabbed his keys, deciding he’d take a drive in the cool night air.

There was no music playing in the truck as he took a desolate road with the windows down; music would only spur his pestering thoughts. He didn’t want to stop driving, thinking that concentrating on the action was good for him, but he pulled over anyway and climbed into the back of his truck. He laid back with his hands tucked under his head for comfort and gazed up at the stars. He smiled to himself. Even the stars reminded him of his boyfriend.

It seemed it hadn’t been long ago that he came face to face with the once distant actor, but they’d been together for a little over a month now. Perhaps that wasn’t long, but in that time they’d become very close, he thought, considering Bard never even imagined he’d ever even speak to Thranduil directly. What a strange life that was, not knowing Thranduil. How had he veer lived otherwise without such radiance in his life? Bard laughed at himself, remembering their first night together as Bard carted around the drunken blonde. He remembered how flustered he’d been whenever Thranduil did the smallest of things that night, especially when he flopped on him and rubbed their bodies together before passing out. He remembered how he felt moved watching Thranduil on the stage, how striking Thranduil looked in his Oberon costume, and how shy he felt giving Thranduil the lily. His heart fluttered as he remembered the silver ribbon once tied around the flower was in Thranduil’s car. He remembered their first kiss and how Thranduil had run away. He remembered everything, one wonderful memory after another, and he prayed that as time passed, he would still remember each one.

He longed for Thranduil to be with him now, to lay with him gazing at the twinkling lights littering the sky. He yearned for his melodic laughter to buzz in his ears and to be able to hold that majestic body of his as they made slow, sweet love. Perhaps next time Bard would take him to this precise spot and do everything he wished to in that moment…perhaps, if things went well after Bard’s questioning was finished.

He had let his eyes flutter shut, but then they flew right back open as his phone started ringing in his pocket. He furrowed his brows, wondering who would be calling him at this hour. He raised his eyebrows, seeing it was Thranduil who hadn’t texted him for a good few hours.

“Hey,” Bard answered.

“Hi.” Thranduil said back, sounding quite happy.

“Where’ve you been? It’s been a while.”

“Just family stuff. Sorry, I should have said something earlier. We went out and my phone died.”

“That’s alright. You sound like you had a good time.” Bard said, a smile coming to his lips.

“No, not at all. I’m just happy to hear your voice. I miss you, like always.”

“I miss you too, as always. How come you didn’t have a good time?”

“That’s not important. What are you up to?”

“Of course it’s important,” Bard coaxed as kindly as he could, despite his frown at Thranduil shoving off his question.

“I’d just rather be spending my time elsewhere with other people, like you.”

“I like to spend time with you too, my love, but I like to be with family, too. Did something happen to make it unpleasant?”

“No, it just wasn’t exactly fun.” Thranduil replied stiffly and Bard sat up.

“I was just wondering. You always make it sound like it’s a burden to be home.”

“It is.” Thranduil said shortly before taking a breath and continuing. “It’s a burden to be so far from you.”

“That’s sweet, but I’d hate to think you’re totally miserable without me by your side.”

“Why? It just means you’re important to me.”

“Are you serious?” Bard asked, a chuckle weaving through his words.

“Sure, make fun of me for loving you.” The blonde sighed in a teasing manner and Bard rolled his eyes.

“I’m not making fun. I’m trying to be serious.”

“At least I’ll see you soon. Two days can’t pass soon enough.”

“Yeah…”

“What’s the matter, babe? You sound all put off.”

“No, I just…I worry when you’re gone, when you say things like that. I really don’t want you to be unhappy, ever. I would make you happy every second if I could.”

“I know you would, my big softie.” Thranduil said dreamily with a soft laugh. “And I would do the same, but let’s not talk about unhappiness while we’re happy. Luckily, I called with a surprise in mind.”

“A surprise?”

“Mmhm. To make up for me not being there, I wanted to give you a little dirty talk over the phone.” Thranduil spoke seductively, but not even his sensuality could pull Bard away from his mood.

“Oh.” He said simply and there was a pause.

“ _Oh?_...Are you busy or something?”

“No, no, I’m just…I’m not home. I’m out.”

“So, you’re busy then?”

“No. I’m just sitting on the side of the road in my truck. It’s a nice night. I was just looking at the stars and wishing you were here with me.”

“Aw, babe…well, you’re not alone. I’m there with you, in a way.”

“How do you mean?”

“I’m looking at the sky too.”

“You are?” Bard asked with a grin spreading across his face.

“Yes. So it’s almost like we’re connected, even though we’re not together.”

“You wanted to have phone sex with me while you were outside?” Bard laughed.

“I’m not outside. I’m in the car too.”

“You better not be driving.”

“No, I’m parked, don’t worry.”

“Why? Where are you?”

“Just somewhere quiet where I can get some space. I think sex under the stars would be romantic.”

“If someone were to see either of us pleasuring ourselves on the side of the road, we’d be arrested. And it’s not _real_ sex. Not that romantic.”

“I don’t ever hear you complain when I send you pictures or videos.” Thranduil mused and Bard blushed slightly.

“I guess I’m just not in the mood for that kind of thing right now.”

“Mm, that’s disappointing. Are you sure I can’t convince you?”

“I’m sure.” Bard answered quickly, a little irritated that the topic was still being drawn out.

“Alright then.”

“How come you’re sitting out alone so late?”

“I could ask you the same thing. I just wanted to have some time to myself, that’s all.” Thranduil answered simply.

“I know, it’s just more dangerous where you are. Not many people are even awake at this hour in Laketown.”

“I’ll be alright. As you saw, I can handle myself pretty well when it comes to fighting.”

“That was no fight! You blindsided him and knocked him straight out!” Bard chuckled.

“He had it coming, but I carry pepper spray with me anyway. Don’t worry your little pretty head about me.”

“But I do. It’s my job. How come you feel like you needed to get away from home?”

“I didn’t say _that_.” Thranduil retorted. “There’s just people at my house and I’d prefer to be alone at the moment. You’re awfully interrogative tonight.”

“No, I’m not. You’re just evasive.” Bard said and at the pause, he knew his attitude must have been a bit more snappish than he meant.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I just mean you never answer my questions about these kinds of things,” Bard began very gently. “Like your home life has to be a secret.”

“That’s not true.”

“But…Thran, it _is_ true.”

“What? Bard, I don’t understand where this is even coming from.” Thranduil spoke in a heated tone.

“Honestly?”

“Yeah, _honestly_.”

“Well, it’s coming from the fact that you never talk about home. You hardly talk to me when you’re there and when you do, you’re usually drunk. And you haven’t let me come to your house or meet your parents. I can’t help but wonder why.”

“Excuse me?” Thranduil’s voice rose.

There was a present tenseness suddenly between them and Bard could feel its intensity coming from the other end of the phone. Oh no – no, no, this wasn’t how this was supposed to go. Bard shouldn’t have said anything at all and let the topic slide for now until they met again. He hadn’t meant to put everything out in the open, but god, Bard was tired of it all and it slipped out. Now what he had feared was coming true; Thranduil was _angry_.

“What did you say?” he questioned again before Bard could answer his previous ask.

“You didn’t hear me?” Bard asked meekly.

“No, I heard you. I heard the part where you said I’m always drunk.”

“No, that’s not what I said!” Bard corrected quickly and Thranduil started speaking again before he could continue.

“You said whenever we talk and I’m home that I’m drunk. Do I sound drunk to you right now, Bard?”

“Well, n-no. I just meant-”

“Why would you say something like that?”

“If you would give me a second to talk, I could tell you.” Bard snapped and there was a moment of quiet. “I’m not calling you a drunk, Thran. I didn’t mean it like that. I only brought it up because often times I can tell you’re drunk in your text messages when you’re home and it just makes me wonder if there’s a reason behind it, if something is wrong that you’re not sharing with me. Can you be mad at me for that?”

Apparently, he could be because he hung up. Now on top of being even more worried than he was before, Bard was _pissed_.

He let out a shaky exhale and nodded – _alright_. Thranduil just needed some cool down time. He was a very passionate, emotional person and that’s just the way it was, so Bard would have to give him the space he needed. He would go home and call him if Thranduil hadn’t tried him back, and he hadn’t, so Bard called. No answer.

There was no answer for two days. _What the hell_. Bard didn’t expect Thranduil would be angry for this long; had what he said really been so hurtful? No, it couldn’t have been. There was no way. He at least thought Thranduil would have told him he wasn’t coming anymore, but no. Nothing. And yes, he was livid about it. The part that infuriated him the most was he couldn’t be so mad because his concern was the stronger of the two emotions. Where was Thranduil? What was he doing? Was he okay? When he eventually got a hold of him, he was going to make it damn clear that this was not acceptable.

“Honey,” Runa said, her voice breaking through Bard’s veil of disconnect. He raised his eyes from his laptop, not even knowing she’d been standing in his doorway at all. “Is everything alright? You’re very quiet today.”

“Oh yeah.” Bard lied.

“I thought Thranduil was coming over today?”

“I thought so too, but something came up, I guess.”

“Are you two getting along?”

“We’ll be fine.” Bard answered, not wanting to lie directly, but not wanting to give away too many details either. He didn’t want to divulge on what was going on. She nodded with understanding and a subtle smile.

“Well, if you need me let me know.”

“Thanks, ma. I think I’m just going to go mow the lawn or something. Something to do.” He sighed as he rose from his bed and Runa met him with a hug. He laughed, hugging her back. “Can you not say anything to da? I don’t want him getting all…you know.”

“My lips are sealed, sweetheart.”

God, he was lucky to have such a kind mother, he thought. His father’s intentions were good, but he would never utter one word that even hinted at he and Thranduil having problems because he would probably track the blonde down himself and take matters into his own hands.

Bard sweat out most of his day mowing the lawn, doing chores around the house, and then exhausting himself at the archery range until darkness started coming in, and since it was summer it was late by the time the sky started to blacken. He stopped to get a hot cup of tea on the way home, sitting idly and tapping his foot with his phone right in front of him on the table. He couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off of it for too long, even though his ringer was on and he’d be alerted if anyone tried to contact him. He was starting to think he should text Bilbo and ask him what to do. He couldn’t handle this bizarre dilemma on his own. He didn’t bother with bothersome texts and called Bilbo; it would be easier to explain everything by word of mouth anyway.

“Hey there!” Bilbo greeted cheerfully and Bard did the unthinkable – he burst into tears. He was astonished at his weeping; he hadn’t even felt the need to cry, but now he was sobbing in the middle of the café. “Bard? Bard, are you okay?” Bilbo asked hurriedly, his tone effectively shifted into one of deep concern.

“I don’t know,” Bard choked out and turned his head away from anyone that might have been looking. He wiped his cheeks with a napkin from the dispenser on the table.

“Do you need me to come there?”

“I haven’t even told you what’s wrong yet.” Bard said with a small laugh through his emotional purge.

“Doesn’t matter. Do you need me there? I’ll come.”

“No, I just need _someone_ to talk to.”

“I’m all ears.”

Bard refrained from making a joke about Bilbo being all feet instead of ears and took in a deep breath before beginning.

“Thranduil hasn’t been answering any of my messages or calls for two days.”

“What? Why?”

“I’m not really sure, to be honest with you. I’d been wanting to talk to him about his life at home and about his drinking because he never talks about any of it and always avoids it when I bring it up. I haven’t even been to his house or met his parents.”

“His drinking?”

“Yeah, well…you know he parties at school and everything, but it goes further than that. Whenever he’s home, the majority of the messages I get from him are drunk ones. It’s easy to tell because he’s an absolute mess when he’s drunk. I didn’t mean to have the discussion over the phone with him, but it sort of just…came out. I wanted to wait until the next time he came to visit which was supposed to be today, but that plan didn’t work out, obviously. So, I confronted him and asked why he was keeping all these things secret and he got mad because I said whenever we talk and he’s at home, he’s drunk. He got, like, super offended and I tried to explain but he hung up on me and I haven’t heard from him since.”

“Wow. That’s…that’s crazy, Bard. Something’s up with him for sure because that’s mega sketchy. Something’s got to be wrong.”

“I know, that’s why I’m so…ugh. I think I’m just crying because I literally can’t do anything. He won’t answer me, I don’t know where he is, and I wouldn’t know who to ask to find out.”

“When you get in touch with him, you need to tell him that ignoring you is not okay, especially because you can’t make sure he’s alright. I don’t mean to worry you, but what if something happened to him or something is really wrong? What if something happened to you? He can’t do that. It all sounds so weird to me. You never mentioned any of this before.”

“I thought I may have been overthinking things.”

“I don’t think you are.”

“I don’t either. Not anymore.”

“He better not be messing with you, Bard, because I’ll give him a piece of my mind!” Bilbo practically shouted and Bard had to take the phone away from his ear.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, who knows why he’s being strange? I don’t want to plant ideas in your head, but…I’ll just say this: don’t let this go. Find out what’s up, when you can. Don’t let him convince you everything is fine because if someone were acting like that toward me, I’d think maybe…doesn’t matter.”

“No, what? Just tell me.”

“I…I would think he’s hiding something. Like… _another person_.”

“Another…person?”

The words bounced around Bard’s suddenly empty head. His body turned numb and the world around him disintegrated, unimportant and irrelevant. Could it be? Was it truly possible that Thranduil was…that he…he had…Bard couldn’t even bring himself to think it all the way through. Of all the things he’d considered that would explain Thranduil's behavior, _that_ never crept its way into his head as a possibility. Now that the earth shattering idea was sitting comfortably in his brain and sucking the life out of him like a parasite, it seemed to make too much sense: he could be blocking his home life from Bard in every way and only be sporadically in contact with him while he was there because he was spending time with _someone else_ and he was drinking to forget all about Bard.

 _No_.

He couldn’t let himself be seized by such a made up idea! It could be true, but it could also be false…but would Thranduil even admit to such a thing?

“Um, excuse me,” a voice spoke and Bard shook his head from his daze.

He looked up to see a person standing at the side of his table. He swiftly rubbed his excess tears away and said a quick thankful and goodbye to Bilbo, promising to talk to him soon before hanging up and looking back at the young man who stood there with his hands clasped behind his back. He was young indeed; if he were a college student, he was most certainly a freshmen, if he was even in college at all. He looked as if he could still be a high school student, his face incredibly cute and pure. He wore a tank top, baggy cardigan and capris. He appeared to be very lithe from what Bard could tell, but not at all athletic in his figure. Bard could feel a bubbliness emanating from the stranger and his face reminded him oddly of a fox. His straight chestnut hair was secured in a bun with just a few strays sticking out on the sides. His lush, pink lips formed a smile and Bard was utterly confused at why he even there, but he seemed very friendly.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but I noticed you seemed very upset and I just couldn’t stand the fact that you were all alone and so sad. Maybe you want to be alone, but I just want to say I’m sorry for whatever it is that’s hurting you. If it’s a person who made you cry, they’re awfully foolish to do something to make someone as attractive as you so distraught. You look like the type of person who has a beautiful smile.” He said and Bard blinked.

“O-Oh…thank you, that’s very kind of you.” He stuttered and supplied a small grin, which lit up the young man’s face.

“Even if that’s not your best smile, I was certainly right and its plenty beautiful. My name is Meludir, by the way.”

“Meludir…I’m Bard.”

“Well, _Bard_ , would you mind if I paid for that tea of yours to cheer you up? I’d be more than happy to.”

Bard looked at the young man, very thrown off by the advancement this young man was thrusting upon him. He was _very_ attractive with the way he batted his eyelashes and if Bard were single he might even…but that didn’t matter.

“Oh no, that’s alright. I appreciate the gesture, really.” He answered.

“That’s fine. I just wanted to offer. Also, if you’d like…” Meludir leaned across the table with a manner that was definitely seductive, but it was heavily masked by his sweet and innocent demeanor. He slid a piece of paper with numbers scribbled on it in front of Bard and flashed another grin. “I’ll offer you my number in case you ever want to… _talk_ , or anything.”

“I’m sorry.” Bard said quickly and Meludir blinked at him in surprise as Bard slid the paper away. “But I have someone already and…I love him very much.”

To Bard’s shock, Meludir smiled and nodded.

“He’s very lucky to have you. I hope he makes you happy, Bard. I’ll leave this here just in case you ever need a friend, okay?”

“Thank you.” Bard said sincerely and the lean young man walked off, going to sit with a few other young people who were eyeing him with giggles and blushes.

The brunette stared at the paper on the table, a smiley face gleaming up at him in ink. No matter what Thranduil did, he could not be swayed, even in his most vulnerable of moments. Just then, his heart jumped as his phone rang. He scrambled to pick it up and his lungs filled with air as Thranduil’s name appeared on the screen.

Thranduil Oropherion: Can I still come over?

Me: of course you can.

Thranduil Oropherion: I’m on my way.

Bard leapt from the table, abandoning the café and racing home, even though Thranduil wouldn’t be there for a few hours. He waited outside the entire time, twiddling his thumbs and sitting in the back of his truck which faced the road. With every car he heard and saw draw near, his heart thumped more fanatically in his chest. Finally, a pair of headlights slowed as they approached and pulled into his driveway. He hopped down from the back of the truck and started toward Thranduil’s car. When the blonde emerged, he stopped and their eyes met in the darkness. For a moment they only stared before Bard rushed to him and slammed their bodies together in an embrace.

“Whatever I said or did that hurt you so badly, I’m truly sorry, but you can never _ever_ do that to me again!” he shouted into Thranduil’s chest and breathed out heavily as Thranduil’s arms locked tight around him.

“No, _I’m_ sorry, Bard. I’m so sorry, for everything.”

“What’s everything?” Bard asked softly as he looked up at Thranduil, eyes pleading in the dark.

“I’m sorry I lashed out. I’m sorry I ignored you. I’m sorry I’ve been a shitty boyfriend and I’m sorry that…that I…”

“What?” Bard whispered, afraid of what was to come.

“I’m sorry that I can’t be what you want, what you _need_.”

“What are you saying?”

“What I’m doing to you isn’t fair, but I can’t change things, so I have to let you go.”

“What?”

“We can’t be together anymore.”

“What?”

“I can’t explain it to you, Bard, and that’s why I have to leave you. I can’t tell you and I can’t make you suffer from the secrecy anymore.”

“What!” This time, it was not a question of disbelief, but an exclamation. He shook his head, unable to wrap his head around what Thranduil was saying. “Thranduil, whatever it is, you can tell me! If you’re cheating on me, just tell me and I’ll forgive you, just tell me what’s going on!” His chest was rising and falling more rapidly now, his breathing unstable as his volume and his anxiety skyrocketed. Thranduil gaped at him.

“ _Cheating on you?_ No! I mean…not exactly.”

Bard’s stomach turned at those words and he felt he would truly vomit right there on the spot or faint, one of the two. This couldn’t be real. This had to be a nightmare.

“Is this a joke? Is this reality?” he reached forward, feeling Thranduil’s chest. He was very much real. “What does _not exactly_ mean, Thranduil?” he rasped.

“ _I can’t tell you_.”

“That’s a bullshit excuse!” Bard erupted and Thranduil jolted, surprised at the way he flailed his arms as he yelled. Bard was about to have a spillover of tears again if this dragged on to become any worse than it already was. The words tingling his tongue burned like poison. “If you’re going to _break up with me_ , then…at least tell me why!”

“ _This_ is why, Bard! Because I can’t handle the pressure of making you happy and I don’t want you to be like this!” Thranduil retorted, his voice more broken than it was heated. “I’m not who you think I am and I can’t…I don’t deserve you. I was an idiot to think we could make this work.”

Bard’s anger softened into a form of mild sympathy, but his chest filled with air as he got close to Thranduil’s face and the blonde shuddered in response.

“Thranduil Oropherion, I did not think I deserved you, but that stupid part of me passed because I don’t want to waste time putting myself down when I can just be enjoying _being_ with you, an amazing person who deserves all the love someone can give. I can guarantee you no one on this planet will give you more than I can, so stop it with your damn pride and let yourself be loved.”

“But, you _don’t understand!_ ” Thranduil protested, his shaking hands cupping Bard’s face and his forehead pressing against Bard’s. “My life at home is nothing like what it is when I’m here. Laketown is blissful where I have only you and no cares and no ties to home. I don’t like who I am there. I would never want you to see that part of me, but that’s who I am.”

“But you’re this person _too_ ,” Bard said calmly and rested his palm on Thranduil’s chest where his heart beat inside of him. “Who you are here with me is a true part of you.”

“I know that, but this part of me and the other part can’t live together. They just _can’t_.”

“Why? Give me one reason why they can’t.”

“Because _I can’t like men in Mirkwood_.”

Everything whirling around them came to an abrupt halt and Bard’s expression turned perplexed… _oh_. Enlightenment exploded inside of him as the pieces of this mysterious puzzle were coming together more coherently.

“Thranduil, is this all because your parents don’t know you like men?” he asked delicately and Thranduil’s head thudded onto his shoulder as he gave an unearthly cry. He grabbed Bard’s arms and gripped them for dear life. Bard held him as he practically collapsed in his arms, limp and bawling to such an extent that Bard’s heart ached sorely for him.

Bard simply stood and let Thranduil empty his tears until he could no longer do so. He then ushered him inside the house, quietly led him upstairs to his bedroom, and sat him on the bed. The pinkness glowing from beneath the blonde’s eyes brought out their blue hue; that same pinkness tinted the end of his nose. He was the picture of despair.

As Bard sat next to him, he sat very close and kept his arm around him. He kissed the top of his beloved’s golden head tenderly, wishing just once kiss could wipe away all of Thranduil’s sorrows.

“Forever and a day, remember?” Bard spoke and Thranduil lifted his head to gaze at him with his glossy eyes. Bard caressed his smooth face, staring into his eyes lovingly. “I will be here forever and a day, my love. Ease yourself, shed your worry. I won’t let something like this tear us apart as long as there is breath in my body and neither will you, if you love me as you say you do.”

“I do,” Thranduil said hushedly and nodded. “But it’s harder for me than you know, Bard.”

“I can imagine…tell me more about what’s going on.”

“I don’t want to have to recall it all while I’m here,” Thranduil started, being seeing the look in Bard’s eyes, he sighed and gave in. “So, I’ll only do it once…I _hate_ being home. It’s a nightmare and it has been for…a long time. My father and I don’t go to the fair anymore or do _anything_ anymore because he’s despised me ever since he saw me kissing a boy in high school. He told me if it ever happened again, I would be disowned and thrown out. Ever since then he’s watched me like a hawk and leaving the house is always a problem. My mother, however, is aware that I still go out with men. I told her about you and that you were the reason I keep leaving so often for long amounts of time. She covers for me as best she can, but I get hell from my father still for being gone for so long. Lately, it hasn’t been as bad because…this is going to sound awful, but I hired a girl to act as my girlfriend to bring her around the house and to family dinners. I’m not sure he’s totally convinced, but it helps. That’s what I meant when I said I wasn’t _technically_ cheating on you.”

“I see.” Bard spoke softly.

“The other day when we fought over the phone, I was upset and I went home. It just made me more snappish when my father came around and we had a fight, which is why I didn’t come here until just a while ago. With all that was going through my head...I just couldn't bring myself to speak with you.”

“That’s…that’s so horrible, Thranduil. I’m so sorry.” Bard said, pulling Thranduil into a hug and never wanting to let him go. His compassion overrode the anger he felt toward Thranduil’s father; he wouldn’t let that blatantly show for Thranduil’s sake. “I can’t believe someone would say something like that to their own child.” Bard said steadily and Thranduil gave an uneven laugh.

“Well, believe it. I’m a terrible boyfriend, Bard. Your parents are so open and accepting and I don’t have the same to give you. _That’s_ why I don’t deserve you…if you don’t want to be with me, I understand.”

“Oh, shut up with that already, _please_.” Bard took the sides of Thranduil’s face and stared close into the blonde’s bright blue eyes. “Listen to me: you are _not_ terrible for the way your father thinks; that has nothing to do with who you are as a person. And you’re human and anyone would act the way you did if they were in your situation. I understand now that you’ve told me everything and there’s no way I’d ever leave you for anything, especially this.”

“Not even if I robbed a bank?” Thranduil mused.

“I’ll drive the getaway car.”

“And if I murdered someone?”

“Hand me a shovel.” Thranduil chuckled lightly and just seeing him smile that much lifted Bard’s spirits.  “The course of true love never did run smooth, Thran. That doesn’t mean it’s impossible. But you need to understand something, and this is very important: a relationship is not a one way street, meaning whatever there is to deal with, we do it _together_. You are never alone in this and you have to communicate with me so I can do all I can for you, because god knows I’ll go to the ends of the earth to do so. ”

“I have a hard time relying on other people.” Thranduil stated stiffly.

“Then it’ll be hard for a while until you get used to it. Let me _take care of you_ , let me go through all of life’s happiness and challenges with you as not just a bystander, but as a friend and someone who loves you and craves for you to have health and light in every moment possible. Wouldn’t you do the same for me?”

“Yes, if it killed me!” Thranduil said quickly and Bard chuckled as he let his fingers run through his silken locks.

“Then you have to _let me_ do that. It wouldn’t be very fair for me to be leaning on you while you’re shut out in the dark on your own.”

“I know. I want to let you…I’m just _so_ _scared_ , _Bard_.” Thranduil said, gripping Bard’s hand tightly and biting his quivering lip as he lowered his head.

“Hey,” Bard lifted his boyfriend’s head with gentle fingers under his chin so that their gazes met again. “You are safe with me. Whatever lies beyond for us, we will handle together. We will figure out what to do. For now, you’re here. You can be here as often as you need. If anyone comes looking, I’ll tell them I’ve never heard such a ridiculous name like Thranduil Oropherion in all my life.”

At that, a laugh broke through Thranduil’s gloom and for an instant, his expression brightened. Bard’s heart fluttered gladly and he pulled Thranduil into a tight embrace, Thranduil’s arms hooking closed around him in response.

“You’re all I need, Bard Bowman.” The blonde whispered with his head in the crook of Bard’s neck.

Bard inhaled the sweet scent of his hair and kissed it, nuzzling his head in the golden cascade and wanting to lose himself in it. His nose brushed against Thranduil pale neck and he let his lips hover above it.

“I love you.” He professed and then closed his lips around the creamy skin calling out to him.

Thranduil shivered and craned his neck out further, inviting more kisses to be gifted all over it. Bard took the invitation hurriedly, making Thranduil gasp at the next deep, passionate caress his lips gave him. Each kiss was slow, yet each became more aggressive in heat, evoking mindless moans from the blonde’s exposed throat. Bard was delivering a message as he moved his lips and his tongue languidly over every inch of skin, claiming it with pressure in his kisses. If the marks he left could be read as a combination of letters, they would read: _Together_.

“ _Mmh_ …are your parents here?” Thranduil breathed.

“Yes. Why?” Bard asked lowly, even though he already knew the answer.

Thranduil’s slender fingers ghosted Bard’s jaw, bringing the brunette to raise his head and connect eyes with his beautiful partner. A spark ignited in their bond of vision, their desire to be with the other in every way clear and strong.

“Because I want you to _take care of me_ , _Bard_.”

“And I will.” Bard promised, brushing their noses together as he leaned forward and brought their lips together in a long and still kiss. It was serene, unhurried, _perfect_. “But not here.” The brunette spoke as they disconnected, a smile playing on his lips at how Thranduil arched a confused brow. As he rose from the bed and extended his hand out to Thranduil, the blonde took it and rose to his own height above Bard. Without any more words exchanged, Bard guided him from the house, grabbing a few pillows and blankets on the way, and into the truck.

The music played lowly as they bumped along a desolate road foreign to Thranduil, but familiar to Bard. He had been there alone just two days ago. He pulled off to the side of the road and intended to keep the truck running so the music would continue, but Thranduil requested silence, and so silence there was. Thranduil followed Bard to the back of the truck, but was told to keep his back turned as Bard prepared the “surprise”. Thranduil rolled his eyes, flattered by Bard’s endearing efforts despite Thranduil already knowing what he was up to.

“Alright, you can look now.” Bard said and Thranduil turned, looking upon Bard standing in the back of the truck with blankets and pillows precisely arranged to make it as comfortable as possible.

The blonde smirked at his romantic boyfriend, but his smirk was stifled into a coy smile as Bard flashed him an overly charming smile and knelt and reached out to him.

“Come to me, love, and let me take care of you.”

Thranduil laid his hand gingerly in Bard’s, entrusting him with his entire being in one simple gesture. He was pulled up into the back of the truck and laid down onto the cushiony bed Bard had made; it was more comfortable than Thranduil expected, but of course Bard would make it absolutely cozy for him. Just that thought alone made Thranduil’s heart swell. Everything Bard ever did for him was so sweet and meaningful.

“I want to give you the world for everything you do for me.” Thranduil said, twisting his fingers in Bard’s hair and analyzing his features in the dim light. He could see Bard flashing his grin down at him.

“All you need to do to give me the world is let me inside of yours.” He said and their lips crashed together, both leaning to initiate the kiss at the same time.

There was a short mutual laugh, but all muffled chuckling was soon carried away in a powerful gust of pure desire before their lips collided again and again in a sort of contest for dominance, all muffled chuckling soon to be carried away in a powerful gust of pure desire. Their tongues flicked back and forth through their parted lips and their hands honored each other’s bodies as they wandered and lingered purposefully, appreciating each feature. They did so endlessly, like a smooth running, vibrant river. Each advancement between them was a rock in the river that was easily tumbled over by the flowing water.

Bard separated himself from his beloved for only a moment, sitting up on his knees to peel off his shirt and let his skin be cooled by the breezes that were bound to sweep through the warm, night air. Thranduil lifted himself, his fingers tracing along the curves of Bard’s toned figure from his collar bones, to his chest, his abdomen, and the teasing lines that pointed downward into Bard’s pants. He could scarcely see his many freckles over his shoulders and chest that mimicked those on his face in the dimness and smiled; those were his favorite. He ran his hands along the brunette’s lean back, making Bard shiver. Thranduil then held his hips steady and began taking off his pants. Bard assisted him until he was only left in his underwear. Thranduil spent no time hesitating and slipped Bard’s attractive arousal through the hole in the undergarment (those really were _so_ useful).

“I thought I was taking care of you?” Bard asked shakily with a small grin and Thranduil smiled up at him.

“A relationship is a two way street, Bard.” Was all the blonde said before swirling the very tip of his tongue around the head of Bard’s cock.

The brunette gave an unrestrained whimper as he was teased with just the point of Thranduil’s tongue gliding along every crease of skin and every vein along his fully erect member, and then descending down around his pubic hair and kissing his scrotum. It was glorious and torturous. The licking became more and more generous on the underside of Bard’s erection, Thranduil pumping his length as he went. When his arousal was finally the focal point of Thranduil’s attention, Bard’s whining bolstered as he was taken into the blonde’s hot mouth. He threw his head back and bit his lip, sending his moans up toward the night sky that sparkled down at him.

Thranduil expertly drew him in and out of his mouth until Bard’s hand gently nudged him away. Thranduil took the hint, knowing Bard would lose himself if he proceeded any further. He slowly moved his head back until the thoroughly wet cock was free from his mouth. Bard swiftly lowered the blonde, eager to kiss him hard. The kissing was sweet and sparse with fond touches interspersed throughout as to let Bard back away from the edge of expiration.

“I can see so many stars here. The sky is so clear and it’s beautiful.” Thranduil spoke hushedly as their lips were parted and Bard’s hand trailed down to Thranduil’s hip.

“It is beautiful. You know, when I look in your eyes, I see the stars. I’ve always seen them there, even when you couldn’t see me.”

His fingers skimmed the waiting bulge in Thranduil’s pants before he full on rubbed it through the fabric. Bard caught Thranduil’s heavy breath in his mouth as he kissed him. He massaged that long, slender neck tenderly, feeling the moans vibrating in his throat and feeling his breath and pulse. It was a stimulating and magical sensation to physically feel the life inside of the one he loved.

Bard continued to let his fingers float over to the restraints that held Thranduil’s pants shut and opened them all. Thranduil gladly lifted his back end so Bard could remove the pants and underwear.

“Would you like me to turn around?” Thranduil asked.

“No. I want you to lay on your back so you can gaze at the stars as I eat you out.”

Thranduil gasped at the amazing words and as Bard slowly lifted his long legs, he noticed he was shaking. The brunette noticed also, laying a line of kisses on the leg from ankle to thigh while stroking it and doing the same with the next. Now both of Thranduil’s legs were propped up on Bard’s shoulders as he lowered his head and kissed Thranduil’s sensitive thighs. His tongue danced over the skin until they met that precious spot that made Thranduil groan keenly. He circled the blonde’s entrance before plunging his tongue inside and blissfully exhaling into that space between Thranduil’s legs. Not only did Thranduil enjoy the rimming immensely, but Bard enjoyed it too simply because of the pleasure it brought his lover.

He thrust his tongue in and out and felt what muscle inside Thranduil he could reach as the blonde clutched his hair and moaned highly into the air. He shook his head vigorously, reddening those alabaster thighs with his beard and knowing Thranduil loved every moment of it. The blonde’s clenched fists banged on the floor of the truck bed, the intensity of his ecstasy climbing rapidly.

When Bard pulled away, his face was damp with his own sweat and that of which came from Thranduil’s skin. He spared no hesitation and inserted one finger in a hard pump. He watched Thranduil’s pretty pink lips part, his fingers seeking refuge in his hair which looked almost silver under the light of the moon; a vision of pure loveliness. He worked his hand, varying from slow to fast, soft to hard, shallow to deep, even as he added a second and a third digit. Thranduil’s eyes flitted from the sky to Bard, holding wonder as he looked at both and a heat spread in Bard’s chest as his heart throbbed.

“I love you.” They confessed simultaneously and then grinned widely at each other.

Once Bard reached the point of his wrist growing tired, he gradually pulled them out and bestowed a kiss upon Thranduil’s stretched opening before removing his underwear, giving himself a few good strokes, and lining himself for entry. His head rested against the opening and he looked upon the face of his beloved, their eyes locking. Bard slowly pushed himself inside, both of their bodies drawing in a sharp breath as he did so. He was leisurely in his entrance, feeling every part of Thranduil’s wonderful insides as they welcomed him. Thranduil’s pace of breathing quickened and he clutched Bard’s biceps as he was filled. Bard was absolutely still for a moment before sliding out and then thrusting his hips forward. Their bodies moved in synchronization as the rhythm was set, until Bard struck that special place within his boyfriend that made him scream for more. Bard obeyed, hammering into Thranduil as he cried his name into the night.

“ _M-M-MNH! MNH!”_ Thranduil grunted and swiveled his hips to manipulate the movement of Bard’s cock inside of him. “It’s s-so good!”

“Yeah?” Bard encouraged, sinking his dick deep inside the blonde again and drinking in his euphoric expression.

“Y-Yes! _MNH!_ _BARD, BARD PLEASE!”_

“Please what? Whatever it is, I’ll give it to you, Thran.” He breathed.

“Please...n-never leave!”

“ _Never_.”

“And come for me, please come for me!”

“Only if you come _with_ me.” Bard huffed and grabbed Thranduil's wrist, placing his clammy hand on his freckled chest where his heart pounded. He placed his own palm in exactly the same spot on Thranduil's chest and together they lived and felt each other living as climax was reached. Bard watched as Thranduil’s pupils enlarged and his face flushed a blossoming red as he whimpered and came onto his heaving abdomen. The brunette slumped as his own heat came rushing out of his body and shot into Thranduil’s contracting caverns. A last joined sigh of a moan left their lips and vanished in a kiss as the exhilaration of release died.

The sound of an orchestra of crickets out in the field beyond rose as their noises of ecstasy ceased and everything was tranquil. Balance had been restored to the universe and harmony tingled in their bones as they laid next to one another and stared up at the stars with a blanket covering their bare, sweat ridden bodies.

“I love you.” Thranduil whispered onto Bard’s neck and the brunette turned, pressing a kiss on Thranduil’s forehead.

“I love you.” He whispered back.

The sky was beautiful.

The world was beautiful.

 _He_ was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> All is well for now for our two lovers...for now. <3  
> Thanks for sticking this out with me, readers! And by the way, if you're wondering more about Meludir, he's a total cutie, one of the background elves in the Hobbit and part of the Mirkwood Trash Squad.


End file.
